


loser

by unethicalcoffee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unethicalcoffee/pseuds/unethicalcoffee
Summary: Drabble, AU. Korra sees Asami for the first time in three years and it isn't exactly how she'd hoped, but what did she expect?
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	loser

**Author's Note:**

> i'm dabbling in fanfiction for the first time in almost 4 years i guess? i started writing this when i was drunk a few months ago lol, i wanna get back into writing a bit so

This was the first time Korra had ever seen Asami... like this. Asami was always so prim and proper and put together -- her eyeliner was always (uncannily) symmetrical, her clothes stainless as steel, her manner perfectly in sync with any room, knowing exactly what to say and when, or even when silence was what you needed. Now, she was sitting in Chan’s back yard in a bikini top, basketball shorts, and a bomber jacket draped lazily across her almost-bare shoulders. It wasn’t that Asami had never been casually fashionable (always fashionable) before, it was more that Korra had never seen so much as a crease let alone a wine-stain on her, and maybe she’d switched up her wardrobe in the last three years, but Korra doubted she’d have gained an interest in men’s basketball in that time. She felt kind of sick thinking about that. 

As Korra moved closer, Asami sloppily pulled her headphones from her ears and blinked. She whispered “Korra”, and quickly broke into a smile, then (very off-key) laughter. 

“Hey Asami.”

Her face fell. Asami looked a bit like she was struggling to tell reality apart from the imaginary, which wasn’t awfully surprising continued how drunk she seemed to be. Her hand floated up to her head, scratching weakly at it, and her eyes lingered on Korra’s hair (which was much shorter than the last time they’d met).

“Can I join you?” Korra asked, gesturing at the grass beside Asami. She got a nod in return, and sat down, very deliberately leaving about a foot or two between them. She could smell vodka cranberry, which was… definitely not an Asami drink. Or, it hadn’t been, anyway.

Asami didn’t look at her. She fumbled for a pack of cigarettes (another surprise), and offered Korra one, but still wouldn’t look at her. Korra figured it might help with the lump in her throat, and might help them talk to each other, so she took it. 

“Don’t feel like socialising?”

Asami shook her head. And there it was, Korra thought, the kind of moment when Asami would have been silent and patient, and perfect, not a bumbling idiot. Korra thought about all the time that Asami had been silent, and patient, and waited, and waited. Her stomach hurt looking at those basketball shorts but had she expected her to wait forever? She supposed as long as she was happy with him -- fuck. Korra opened her mouth to speak again, but then she thought better of it. 

“Korra,” Asami repeated, after a while.

“Hmm?”

A shaky breath. “Are you really here?”

A pause. “Yeah.” Another, and then: “I’m sorry I was gone so long.”


End file.
